


How Force Bonds Work

by orphan_account



Series: Force Bonds [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Character Death, Unexpected force bond severing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rex knew he was on dry land but somehow he was *drowning*.OR: Rex learns how Force Bonds work.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Force Bonds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906507
Comments: 25
Kudos: 346





	How Force Bonds Work

**Author's Note:**

> We have a general consensus that having a Force Bond severed unexpectedly would karking hurt. But it's always been to explore how it effected Obi Wan after Qui Gon's death. But I wondered, what would it do to the clones, who aren't Force Sensitive and might now know whats going on. Basically, just an excuse for my OTP to have some hurt/comfort time. 
> 
> And this happened.

Rex felt a _snap pop_ like an electrical transformer exploding and the air was sucked out of his lungs. The world around him went white and a vague spot of warmth at the back of his mind split open, the edges torn loose and screaming.

He dropped to his knees, fingers scrambling for his bucket because surly they’d been hit, shrapnel must have penetrated his skull and there was no way he would survive this wound because his head had been _cracked open_.

But his helmet was in tact and confusion washed through him as he rocked forward, elbows in the dirt, keening high in the back of his throat because his mind felt cold and numb and broken and _how could there be no wound_. Shivers ran down his spine, his chest constricted, he couldn’t _breathe_. 

“Captain? Captain!” Someone was shouting, jostling him and he couldn’t coordinate his movements enough to push them away.

“Get a medic!”

Rex gasped, overwhelmed by a wave of nausea and shaking hands ripped off his bucket, throwing it aside and he forced air in and out of his lungs in short puffs. He pressed his head down against the dirt, sweat beading along his hair line as a high pitched ringing in his ears spiked the pain across his skull. It wrapped around his temples and squeezed. Black dots crowded his vision.

Rex knew he was on dry land but somehow he was _drowning_.

“Rex! Can you hear me?”

“Kix!”

“General Skywalker! What in nine hells is going on?”

Rex squinted, blinking away the lights in his eyes and slowly the blurs around him became the forms of troopers in a chaotic tizzy, as only their COs suddenly going down for no reason could do. Across from him on the other side of the holo projector Skywalker was thrashing, screaming and holding his head as if he thought if he let it go it would explode off his shoulders.

“General.” He whispered, but the words caught in his throat and swallowed down bile.

He grunted, squeezing his eyes shut against the onslaught and he almost wondered if perhaps Grievous was standing on his head and he hadn’t noticed. He pressed his face into the dirt again, searching for the slightest bit of relief, a reprieve, let it stop please gods he’d do _anything_.

The sharp sting on his neck was barely an afterthought, but almost immediately he felt himself start to disconnect from his body, the strange floating sensation that preceded absolute darkness for once a very welcome feeling.

As consciousness faded, Rex managed one last thought.

_Where is Obi Wan?_

* * *

When Rex next surfaced the smell of battle, dirt and sweat and burnt ozone, had been replaced by the dry, recycled air in of the medbay.

The lights had been turned down low, which he was immensely grateful for. He still had a splitting headache, but he could breathe again and his thoughts no longer felt disjointed and out of reach. Beyond, behind the headache there was a dull ache at the back of his mind. It felt fuzzy, the edges indistinct and instead of pain there seemed to be a warmth emanating from it that was impossible not to relax into.

He frowned. The warmth was familiar, had simply appeared one day in the back of his mind and he’d never stopped to wonder what it was. He focused on it, curious, trying to decipher its purpose and origin when the pain suddenly jolted through it again.

A gasp beside him drew Rex’s attention to the chair that had been pulled up to the bed.

“The bond is still a bit sore, my dear.” Obi Wan sat up, rubbing his face. “Please try not to poke it.”

"Obi Wan." Rex said, joy and worry welling up inside him upon seeing the Jedi and the pain in his head flared again and they both winced.

“We’ll need to work on your shields a bit more before the day is through, I think.” 

Rex wasn’t sure what showed on his face but Obi Wan softened and was instantly on his feet, pressing their foreheads tighter.

“I’m so sorry, dear one.” He breathed, and Rex let his eyes fall closed, another wave of warmth and comfort washing over him. “I never meant to cause you pain.”

Rex swallowed, his mouth and throat dry from too long in the med bay, and brought his hands up to Obi Wan’s cheeks.

“Bond?”

Obi Wan nodded and stood back slightly to look at him. “I must have formed it without realizing. I apologize. That is something I usually would have preferred to talk to you about before establishing it.” His fingers brushed gently over the spot nearest where Rex could feel the ache in his mind.

“Thats you?” He said, a little awestruck. Is that why he sometimes woke up from nightmares that weren’t his, and felt a tug in his gut that led him toward a door that he somehow always found Obi Wan on the other side of?

Obi Wan’s smile was a little wry. “As I said, I normally would have preferred to talk to you about it. Unfortunately before I realized what had happened I had a bit of a run in with Dooku and Ventress on the planet. It seems they have a few new… _techniques_ at their disposal that we were not aware of.” He reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “I’m sorry for the pain I caused you. And Anakin as well.” His gaze drifted over his shoulder and where Anakin was asleep on the other side of the room.

Rex swallowed, staring at him, overwhelmed by the idea that there was a Bond, something intangible, something larger than himself, inherently _Jedi_ that Obi Wan had created with him. Had _shared_ with him. A clone. A modified copy of a man Rex knew every clone worried they might never quite live up to.

Obi Wan had chosen _him_.

He felt unequal to the honor.

Misinterpreting his silence, Obi Wan stepped slightly out of his grasp. “If you’d like, I will work to sever the connection. Safely this time. You won’t have to worry about-”

“No!” Rex’s hand shot out to Obi Wan’s and in his panic he reached for the tenuous bond again, as if worried it would already be gone. His headache throbbed hard in rebuke and Obi Wan grimaced again.

“Please don't.” Rex continued, shaking his head in spite of the pain behind his eyes. “I want to feel you. It’s worth the risk.”

Obi Wan’s shoulders relaxed and he squeezed Rex’s hand between his own.

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.”

Obi Wan smiled and Rex watched him bring their clasped hands up to press against his lips. His eyelashes were wet.

“I will take that shielding training though. You’re hungry for grilled bantha steak and it’s driving me nuts.”

Obi Wan smirked.

“That is not how Force Bonds work.”

“Are you sure? Because I’ve also got the strangest craving for black tea…”

Obi Wan snorted wetly and Rex grinned, triumphant.

“I take it back, I’m removing this bond instantly.”

“You wouldn’t.” Rex's smile turned soft and he squeezed their joined hands.

Obi Wan couldn’t resist any longer and leaned down to kiss him.

“You’re right. I wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
